


First Kiss

by elphiethropp



Series: Prompt Fills and Drabbles [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphiethropp/pseuds/elphiethropp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt on tumblr: 'Jane/Petra +First Kisses'.</p>
<p>Also an extract from a fic that I decided not to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

She kissed her.

And nothing that she could ever had imagined or romanticised could compare. Butterflies, fireworks, explosions, no metaphor could even come close to the way she felt when she finally kissed Petra.

And it was so _unexpected._ Her first kiss with Michael had hung in the air between them from the moment they met. It had been inevitable. And with Rafael, their first kiss –well, their first real kiss- had been accompanied by falling petals all around them and violins playing gentle music in the background. Although the latter may just have been in Jane’s head.

With Petra, there was none of that. And that made it even better. Sure, Jane might have had a few feelings towards Petra, and she might have had a fantasy or two, but that was just Jane. She had fantasies about people, and usually she was able to quash it after a few days and a couple of cold showers.

But this time it was different. The feelings she had towards Petra weren’t purely chemistry, but more like a warm glow in her stomach. Not in a ‘just ate a bad burrito’ way, but like the way she felt about Rafael and Michael after she had fallen in love with them. That realisation had shocked her- she was in love with Petra.

She did try to hide it. But she couldn’t really hide from Petra now, not while they were becoming friends. And so, the next time they were together, during a random conversation about diaper brands, Jane took the plunge and kissed her.

No fireworks. No explosions. But the warm glow spread all over her body, and all she wanted to do was melt into her and never stop. What stopped her was the realisation that kissing your friend/former enemy/mother of your child’s sisters in the middle of a conversation isn’t exactly good kissing etiquette. So she began to pull away, an apology already on her lips, ready to grab Mateo and run. And possibly flee the country.

As it turned out, she didn’t need to. Because Petra grabbed her face and kissed her right back. And they stayed there like that, for what could have been forever. And even without snow-like objects falling from the sky, even without fireworks and explosions, it was easily the best kiss of Jane’s life.


End file.
